


Boy Love

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787), Unknownshore



Category: Stoked
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Comedy, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Multiple Orgasms, OC/Canon, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Panties, Romance, Shota, Slash, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore





	Boy Love

It was an average summer's day at the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Hotel of British Columbia, Canada. However, despite being a Surfer's Resort Hotel and a Summer Day, not every single person was spending their time outside on the beach, and it wasn't just working members of the staff either. One perfect example would be the young boy named George Ridgemount, youngest child and son of the Ridgemount family who owned the hotel, living in the penthouse on the very top. A blonde boy with purple eyes, just like most of his family actually, and having well tanned skin from the fact that his family owns a beachside hotel and the boy, though not surfing at the moment, does surf and spend a good bit of time on the beach during his life. George was around the age range of 11-13 years of age, and as such he was still just starting to develop feelings which were being attracted to other people. As stated though, the boy was not spending time outside in the sun at the moment. Mostly because of two reasons: the first being that it was still very early in the morning and the second being that the sky was grey and spewing rain down onto the ground, which is not precisely the right weather to spend time surfing and on the beach. As such, with such bad weather going on, the young blonde boy was just laying around in his bedroom, wearing nothing but his pajama pants, pajama shirts, and really nothing else on but his underwear. Having already eaten breakfast, it came back rather quickly to him having little do aside from lay around his room and play his video game systems. Eventually though, playing video games got tiresome for him since he couldn't find anyone to play with online and as such was basically only playing by himself, which eventually led to boredom. All he could now was sit in his room, and sigh.

"Man", the young boy said to himself with that sigh, "I'm so, so bored right now", he then looked out his window, "Why does it have to be rainy today? There's like, nothing to do! I want something fun to do today....like, right now. Right. now."

Ironically though, it was right at that moment when something rather convienient happened. What was that? George heard a knock on his door, which made him immediately run up to see what it was. Expecting one of his family members, George was pleasantly surpised to see that it was instead, someone else. The person, was Ridley Baumer. Ridley was one of George's close friends, and was the adoptive son of the hotel's day manager. A Manchu Chinese boy, Ridley had black hair, dark brown eyes, and was in the same age range as George. Unlike George who was in his pajamas though, Ridley had more proper clothes on. Namely a pair of dark coloured pants, sandals, and a red short-sleeved shirt with some yellow chinese characters on the chest. Having gone through those moments of boredom, George was very much happy to see his friend at the door.

"Ridley!"

"Sup, Georgie?", Ridley replied, calling George that little playful name in a teasing, but playfully teasing, manner as he walked into the room casually."

"Nothing much.....just bored."

"Yeah, me too", Ridley admitted, "Tell me you have something to do around here."

"Not much."

"Like?"

"I got some games. And uh, that's about it."

"Well, for now that can work I guess."

"Well then, what you wanna play first?"

"Depends on what you got."

"You didn't bring your PSP?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well", Ridley explained, "It needs to charge."

"You could've still brought it up here."

"Look, I don't need you to tell me where I can and can't chare my games. Just find a game for us to play."

"Fine. Lemme see", and then George turned his attention to his game collection to see what he and Ridley could play together. After a good bit of searching through, he replied to Ridley with; "How you feeling about some Sonic?"

"Sure, I guess. Which one though?"

"One of the Dreamcast ones."

"Okay then."

With those words, the two boys pulled out George's Dreamcast and began playing the multiplayer of Sonic Adventure 2 on it, sometimes taking turns with the story mode though. It was way for them to fill a few hours of the rainy day with fun gaming, though of course after playing through the story mode, chao world and even all multiplayer modes the two eventually started feeling bored again and decided it was time to do something else. They looked for some other games to play, and it was while George did that when Ridley popped one single question:

"So, George. You got any shooters?"

After that, with some sly smirks, the two left the room with a new plan in mind.

"No, I don't."

"Really? Why not?"

"My parents won't let me."

"Man, that bites. My dad lets me have all sorts of 'em. I even got Saints Row. What, do your folks think you're a baby or something."

"I guess so."

"Yeah. So let me guess, you only have E rated stuff."

"Yeah"

"Wow", and Ridley laughed a little, "Yeah, that sucks."

"Well I'm sure we can find something to do without those kinds of games."

"I hope so. Cuz I'm dying of boredom here."

"I don't know what though."

"Hm", and it was then that Ridley thought about what they could do, and with a smirk growing onto his face, he managed to come up with one idea, "How about we go see what Lo and Ty are up to?"

"Hm, I think I like where this is going."

"Heheh, I thought you might."; The two boys decided to go outside and tried to snoop around at the hotel, since neither of George's siblings stayed inside the penthouse. Since it was still raining though, they didn't go completely out on the beach. They figured George's brother and sister didn't either though. "Hmmm, what kind of place they could've hang out in this weather?" Ridley asked.

"I dunno", George answered with, "The Staff House?"

"I think so."

"Then let's go."

"W-w-wait, isn't there like, rain?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Um...."

"What, are you scared of getting wet or something?"

"No!"

"Then come on!", and as George ran off regardless of the rain, Ridley was more nervous, primarily of the thought that his clothes would become seethrough from the rain water, or would slip off.

"Come on, let's hurry up...", Ridley thought to himself, suddenly and mysteriously his usual pride in himself a bit lowered. But luckily for him, he and George made it to the staff house, where the hotel's staff stayed at except for the managers, without any issues.

"Come on, I think I heard the voice of Lo over here" says George on a hush tone as they go and hide to see Lo talking with Ty. Lo, real name Lauren, was George's older sister who was younger than their older brother Ty, also in the room. Both had purple eyes like George, but also had more brunette coloured hair rather than his light blonde colour. Ty was wearing his usual clothes - cream coloured shirt, black surfboard necklace, brown shorts, sandals- while Lo was in her sleepwear which was basically underwear except she had a shirt on over it.

The point is though, George and Ridley could hear clearly what the two were talking about:

"Are you sure you feel like this for him?"

"Yes, I'm more than sure."

"Well then, why can't you just go talk to him?"

"I don't know how'll he take, I don't even know if he's gay or not."

"Oh please, he's totally into you."

"And how would you know that?"

"I just know. It's a girl thing."

"Oh yeah. THAT proves it."

"Proves what?"

"That I'm in love with Blake Baumer!"

That surprised both of the youngsters, so much so that they both gasped and almost got caught, had they not darted away from the room when they heard that.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Lo asked.

"Yeah...it sounded like a gasp."; The two boys immediately were running, until Ridley tripped off on a puddle;

"Woah-Ah!", Ridley exclaimed as he came tumbling onto the floor.

"Rid, are you OK?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." the Manchu boy stood up seeing that his clothes were now soggy, "Well, except my clothes.", George couldn't help but smirk at seeing his friend on damp clothes.

"Looks like you're gonna need a change."

"Yeah, let's go to my room"

And they did that very quickly, though Ridley made sure that George wasn't directly seeing him changing into his new set of clothes, even though George had no problem with getting out of his soaked clothes and being in his underwear in plain view of Ridley.

"It's hard to believe that will be in-laws soon" Ridley snarked;

"What makes you think that?"

"Did you go deaf back there? Your brother likes my brother."

"So?"

"I always suspected those two have a thing with each other."

"Well I didn't."

 

"You need to check everyone around you more often", and after Ridley said that, George went to check if Ridley has changed yet, though he was surprised of what he was seeing: Ridley had just put on his new shirt from George's spare clothes, but since he hadn't put on pants yet George saw a deep pink thong that Ridley had on him. Though, he also saw them from the rear, meaning he got a good look at both the panties and Ridley's tight round bubble butt, which with it being a thong he was wearing meant the cheeks were very much exposed. This also meant he saw the red heart that the panties had right on the ass. George just couldn't help but grin, biting his lips as he held in laughter until he wouldn't get caught peeking before starting to laugh. "George" Ridley asked, hearing the laughs, as he put on his repalcement pants, "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Yeah?"

"...Not really, I thought you can be a little bit cheeky sometimes, hehehe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I'd just like to know if you want to take off that shirt."

"I just put it on", Ridley said, walking out the bathroom and now in the same room as George.

"I don't think you're gonna need it soon."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well...can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure"

"It's more than weird than Ty and Blake have feelings to each other, I have those feelings too...but for you."

".......what?"

"Yes, I like you Ridley."

"George, you really think I'm gonna fall for that?"

"Fall for what?"

"No, I'm serious, I swear by your hot pink thong that I-" but the blonde covered his mouth after realizing what he said

"YOU SAW ME!?", Ridley shouted, George didn't know what to say.

"Um, pink is your color?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Chill, Rid! You look nice in it!"

"SHUT UP!", Ridley said, now chasing George throughout the room, "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU TELL EVERYONE I WEAR YOU-KNOW-WHAT!"

"Can I least act like I didn't saw it?"

"NO!"

"Oh man, give me a break! What's the big deal anyway?!", George said that before unwittingly tripping over his Dreamcast while running away from Ridley:

"I....", Ridley stopped before being pinned onto the floor by a tripping George. Once they realized what position they were in, they just looked at eachother. "Get. Off. Me.", Ridley then said, breaking the short moment of silence.

"No, I'm not gonna waste this awkward moment."

"Are you really that cheesy?"

"....yes", and George kissed Ridley right on the lips with a nice and wet smooch, Ridley was at first resisting the touch of George's lips however, and was also surprised by the kiss. Though he could do little to get George off from pinning him.

"Hmmmhmmm", and eventually Ridley slowed down in his struggling and began calming down as George kept kissing him, their smooch growing more passionate, both boys blushing. Once Ridley calmed down, George's hands began to lessn their grip. Eventually the kiss stopped though, and once more the two boys looked at eachother, George still keeping Ridley on the ground below him though. George then broke the silence and said:

"I won't tell anyone"

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Then let's go, I think you need a reward"

"Really"

"Yeah, let's go"

"What kind of reward are you talking about? You're not gonna make me do something humiliating are you?"

"No, just something more we can't tell anyone."

"Well, okay then..."

"You're gonna love it"

"Okay...", and then George sat up and let Ridley free. He was still very curious about what his 'reward' was going to be. George was now on his bed as Ridley was starting to strip until he was wearing nothing but his thong. George just watched with mouth agap and a blush on his race as he saw the show Ridley was doing for him.

"What's wrong?" Ridley asked "I thought you liked me wearing a thong."

"I-I do...."

"Or....do you want this view?", and then Ridley turned around and presented his thong-wearing as to George, making sure to really make sure he saw it in all it's glory too.

"Oooooooh"

"Is that a yes?"

"Not just yes, but hell yes"

"Heheheh."

"Rub that ass all over my bulge, you naughty Manchu kid."

"Well, since you want it", and with that Ridley decided to do as George said, taking his ass and hot dogging George's clothed buldge inbetween the barely covered cheeks and beginning to rub said ass up and down alongside it. "And you call me the naughty one."

"But just between you and me, I'm naughtier" George smirked.

"I bet, how long have you thought about fucking me, George?"

"Dunno, I think for a while"

"That's not a good answer"

"Shut up and yank my slips...with your teeth."

"My teeth?"

"Yeah, your teeth."

"Well you've got a dirty mind, Gerogie."

"Hurry and take 'em off.", George replied with, "They're starting to strangle my boner."

"All right, I'm coming" Ridley immediatly snagged his teeth on George's waistband and pulls them slowly, spranging the young boy's cock free. It was almost instinct what the thing Ridley did next was as the Manchu took the shaft and started to suck off George, his tounge feeling like a nice warm and moist massage as it slid up George's cock from the base right to the top. George bit his lips with a face that just screamed, metaphorically, of ecstasy.

"Hmmmmm, ahhhhh, Ridleeey, it feels sooo gooooood."

"MMmmMMMmmmmm."

"Yeaaahhhhh, keep sucking", George moaned, "Keeeeep sucking, so good. Ahhhh. You look so cute sucking my dick, Ridley. I should've known you'd be a bottom." Ridley just glared at him, while he kept sucking and moaning; going faster and faster on his mouth play. George's moans got more and more pleasure-filled, and he even started rubbing and petting Ridley's head as the asian boy kept sucking him off. "Good boy, good boy", George cooed as he did so. Ridley just stayed focus on sucking George's cock, getting more into it by the second. "Aaaah, hey; careful with the teeth!"

Ridley just replied with a cheeky look in his eyes and a wink as he continued sucking on the cock without saying a word. George raised an eyberow as he didn't know what Ridley was implying.

 

"Hey Rid, I think it's time we take it up a notch"

Later on, as in within a few short moments, Ridley was on the bed, lying on his back and teasing his asshole to the horned-up blonde. George bit his lips in horny pleasure as he saw the tight pink hole that was connected to Ridley's plump tight ass.

"Lick my hole Georgie", Ridley teased, "It's been waiting for you for too long now."

"Don't mind if I do", George said before instantly getting on the bed, more than ready to lick Ridley like it was his life mission to do so. Ridley smirked as George began caressing his ass, his face right up on it too. Clearly George loved it. He loved it alot.

"Just so you know", Ridley then said, "When you stick your dick in it later, you better plan on marrying me when we're older."

"Really?" George moaned "You want me to be with you?"

"More than anything."

"Wow...funny....I wanna be with you too."

"hehehe"

"I think your hole is more than ready now."

"But you haven't even licked it yet."

"I meant for licking."

"aaaah" George quickly started to rim Ridley's ass, his tounge immediately going right for the hole and giving it a few good licks. It was a good way to 'shut up' Ridley for a bit, for he went right into moaning as George's tounge started licking all over his ass hole and even his ass cheeks. Sometimes George broke from licking to give the asian behind and it's hole kisses.

"Damn, George, you're good" Ridley moaned

"MmmMMmmm" George replied as he was darting the tongue inside the soon-to-be taken virgin hole. He was really loving it too, even on his tounge he could tell the hole was rather tight, he couldn't wait to stick his dick into it.

"Oooooh, Damn, hmmmm"

"mMMMM,mmMMmm"

"Ah-ahhh, Geooorge...how'd you get sooo goood at this?"

"Gotta lot of practice and I watched some porn, don't tell Dad."

"You're not the only one who knows where to find the secret porn stashes........and practice?", George just dodged answering that last one by ramming his tounge right into Ridley's sweet spot.

"AY! George!"

"hehehe"

"Ah-ahhh, I, I think my hole's been rimmed enough to be ready now."

"Oh yeah" George stopped rimming and got his cock prepared "I've been waiting for this for a long time, baby."

"Me too."

"Spread em' good, Rid."

"Like this?", and Ridley did just as George said to, spreading his ass to expose his rimmed up hole to the blonde rich boy. George didn't waste time to insert himself in one long push as he holds Ridley's waist on his hands. They both let out in unison a moan of:

"OhhhhHHHHHhhhhhhhh!"; George stopped inserting himself to make sure Ridley's good

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yeah...it's so nice and tight down there."

"Well it's not like anyone else's been down there."

"Hehehe, true"

"Now, I think it's hungry."

"Huh?"

"My ass is hungry, George."

"Hungry? For what?"

"For milk. Please give it to me"

"My pleasure.", and it was of course then that George began thrusting with his cock firmly inside of Ridley's sweet asian ass. That made Ridley moan in a mixed pain and pleasure as he saws George grunting as he moves inside. "Unngf, ooooh, ahhhh, so, so tight. So warm and tight."

"yeaahh, yeaaah, and it's all yours George Ridgemount; it's all yoooouuurs"

"Yes", George said with a grin, "I own your ass now."

"Hehehe, c'mere"

"mmmmmm, yes." The two young lovers make out as George keeps pumping into him, and the two shift positions; with the two boys fucking sideways and George holding his leg. Their moaning and grunting filled the room very much, and George continued to thrust into Ridley's warm tight ass faster and faster aswell.

"George, George"

"What is it, baby?"

"Ah-ahhh, Ge-george."

"What!?"

"Would you really stay with me, no matter what?"

"Hell yeah!"

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it!"

"Gooood, Ah!"

"Damn!"

"I think I'm gonna cum."

"Yeah, me too, I'm gonna fill your ass with so much cum, Rid."

"Do it, fill me good"

"Ah-ahhh, I'm about too."

"YEs! YEEEEEES! AAAAAH!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"OOOOOoh, ooooh!", and it was of course that which signified George putting out his last thrust into Ridley's ass before he lost the ability to hold it in and began absolutely flooding Ridley's rear with his cum. The tight bubble butt of the asian boy was soon filled and covered with George's cum, the hole clenching from the sensation itself. Ridley was on the edge, shooting his load on himself; and both guys losing composure and fell on the bed panting and looking at each other. They didn't say anything just yet. Instead, they just looked at eachother. At least, that is, until Ridley pulled George close to him and initiated a big smooch on the lips, which turned into a session of making out with the purple-eyed blonde.

After a short while, the two boys lean down on the bed looking at each other

"So...I think we're boyfriends now" Ridley said "Right?"

"Yeah" George responded "But you know what, I think we can go on a date soon."

"Great", Ridley answered, "Just take me somehwere that's not cheesy okay?"

"Nah, I won't...I just hope that Ty and Blake don't do the same"

"So, you want a double date?"

"We'll see about that"

A couple of days later, Ty and Blake came out with their relatives and friends, and while some were surprised and many were fine with it; George and Ridley just nonchalantly replied that they knew they had feelings for each other. And some times after, the two pair of brothers were ready for their double date.

But, that's a story for another time.


End file.
